Ron's Day
by draconigena diligo
Summary: Short clips of Ron's day. Mainly focusing on his night with Hermione. Chapter 2 is where the smut starts! RW.HG, M.F PLEASE R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Ron's Day

Rating: M for strong adult situations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

Ron Weasely awoke from a very nice dream to find a very hard object in his hand. He smiled and began fisting his rock hard cock. He quickly decided to finish up in the shower when he heard Harry stir from the bed across from his own.

He jumped under the warm water and resumed his task of fisting himself. He thought of Hermione kneeling in front of him sucking him off. He pulled on his balls, almost sending himself over the edge.

"Oh 'Mione yes!" He whimpered. He shut his eyes tight and quickened his pace. It wasn't long before he was spurting semen all over the tiled shower walls.

---------------------------------------

When Ron returned to his dorm he heard Harry mutter "Sclenshio."

"Harry, you said it wrong mate." Ron whispered trying not to laugh. He knew exactly what Harry was doing. Harry obviously hadn't heard Ron as Ron heard a moan come from Harry's bed. He quickly doused himself in deodorant and shot out of the room with a red face.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he found Hermione waiting for him.

"You're early." She noted.

"Uh…yeah" Ron decided not to give reason. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. They had been dating for almost a year now.

The two began talking and Ron reached for Hermione's hand. He rarely had a chance to hold her hand because she didn't want to show any affection while they were around Harry in case he felt like a third wheel. It frustrated the hell out of Ron but he supposed he understood.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder when there was a loud cry from the direction of the boys dorms. Ron held back his laughter, knowing Harry had finished his fun.

"What was that!" Hermione sounded shocked.

"Someone prolly had a bad dream." Ron snorted. Hermione shrugged and put her head back on Ron's shoulder.

Ron caught a glimpse of a freshly showered Harry coming down the dormitory stairs. He nudged Hermione, knowing she would be angry if he hadn't. She immediately withdrew her hand from Ron's.

When Harry reached the two, he grabbed Hermione's hand and put it on Ron's. "It's ok!" He laughed. Hermione smiled but still took her hand away from Ron.

"Have a fun morning?" Ron tried to hide a smile.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I heard your scream from here." Ron replied, unable to stop laughing now. Harry went beet red.

"Harry! Did you have another bad dream? Is that what that cry was? I didn't realize it was you! I should've known!" Hermione snapped into mother mode.

"No!" He replied quickly. "Not a bad dream. Just…"

"Taking care of something." Ron finished.

"Shove it!" Harry warned dangerously. Hermione looked from Ron to Harry confused.

"Don't worry about it love." Ron assured her. "Lets eat!"

---------------------------------------

"Ronald, I want you to tell me what's going on with Harry!" Hermione hissed dangerously. The two were waiting for Harry to join them for lunch. Harry had been acting strange at breakfast and in classes and Hermione wanted to know why.

"Its private!" Ron complained. "You'll regret knowing." Hermione sighed angrily.

"We still hanging out tonight?" Ron asked.

"Yes! Now go get Harry. Make sure he's ok." She shoved her boyfriend toward the dining hall door.

Ron sighed and walked in to the boys lavatory. "Harry? Are you in here?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Came an angry response. Ron felt bad for bothering Harry. Now he knew for sure what was bothering Harry. He was horny. Poor Harry. Ron knew exactly what he was going through, it sucked to be horny at inappropriate times and to get interrupted when one was trying to fix the problem. He headed back toward the dining hall.

---------------------------------------

After lunch the trio went for a walk outside in the warm spring air. Hermione started talking about the fact that Lavender Brown wore her shirt with too many buttons open and how disgusting it was. Ron gave Harry a sorrowful look, knowing that the subject was probably driving him crazy.

"I'll be right back!" Harry interrupted and headed for the castle.

"Do you think he's ok?" Hermione asked Ron as she watched him disappear behind a tree. Ron shrugged. He closed his eyes and laid back in the grass. He knew exactly why Harry had been acting so strange. But he didn't want to embarrass Hermione with such things. When Ron opened his eyes, Hermione was gone.

"Shit!" Ron groaned and headed after Hermione.

"Herms no!" He called. But she didn't listen.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione called from the edge of the forbidden forest. She began walking in.

"Im fine Hermione!" Harry called. "Just need to be alone for a minute."

That didn't stop her. "Come on Harry you can tell me." She found Harry behind a tree.

"No I really cant." Harry responded, annoyed.

"Why?" Hermione replied.

"Because it's none of your business!" Harry knew he was hurting Hermione but he didn't care, he was mad at everything.

"Harry! I'm your friend! Tell me what's wrong!" Hermione demanded.

"For fuck's sake Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"FINE! You wanna know? I've been rock hard ALL FUCKING DAY! And I would like some fucking privacy! OK?!" Harry exploded. Hermione looked stunned and embarrassed as she backed away. Ron met her outside the forest.

"Baaabe!!!" He complained, knowing Harry would likely be pissed.

Harry soon appeared out of the forest and stalked off toward the castle completely ignoring his friends.

Hermione told Ron what happened. "Well even I could've told you not to go after him babe!" Ron replied. "It was a bit obvious!"

Hermione pouted. "How did you know?"

"Same thing happened to me last week. Happens to every guy." He yawned and hugged Hermione. "Except no one was stupid enough to bug me about it." He grinned. Hermione glared.

---------------------------------------

After dinner Harry apologized to Hermione. He seemed to be in a much better mood and the trio headed for the library to study for DADA.

Throughout the study time, Ron kept stealing glances at Hermione wondering when they could go so he could finally be alone with her. Finally Hermione gave in.

"I think I'm going to head to bed." Ron threw in a huge fake yawn. Harry looked at his watch. It was 9:30

"I think I'll go too." Hermione closed her book. "You coming Harry?" She asked.

"Nah, I think I'll get another half hour of studying in." He replied.

"Ok, just make sure you're back before curfew." She patted his shoulder and followed Ron out of the library.

"Ok tell me why Harry screamed this morning." Hermione demanded as the two made their way to Griffindor tower.

"You don't want to know." Ron smiled.

"Yes I do!" Hermione stamped her foot.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Wait till we're in my dorm."

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!! It would be much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron's Day

Rating: M for adult situations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by the amazing J. K. Rowling.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"I walked in from my shower this morning and Harry said his silencing spell the wrong way and he started…you know." Ron explained. "That's why I was so quick to be downstairs this morning. And that's what the cry was."

Hermione who had been listening with interest, laughed. She had never really thought of Harry or Ron wanking. Sure she knew all guys did it but she never really thought about it. She also had never seen a penis before. But she had overheard Lavender talk about them plenty of times and had a pretty good idea about what guys supposedly liked.

Hermione was beginning to get very curious about the whole thing. How exactly did it hang? What did it look like in real life? She had seen diagrams in books but that didn't actually give her a good idea. She wanted to master this confusing subject like she did everything else. She took a deep breath.

"Does it ever bother you?" She asked.

"What?" Ron laid back on his bed.

"Your penis?" Hermione said simply. "Does it ever bother you?" Ron's ears went bright red. Hermione loved it when they did that. It was so cute.

"Uh… I don't know about this…do we really have to talk about it?" Ron was becoming immensely uncomfortable.

"No… I suppose not…I was just wondering." Hermione looked away.

Ron took a deep breath. "Well…Yeah it gets itchy and uncomfortable…especially when its…stiff…and it isn't supposed to be…"

"What like in class?" Hermione was becoming more interested by the second.

"Yeah…look I really don't feel comfortable talking about this when anybody could overhear." Ron shifted uncomfortably. Hermione cast a silencing spell around the dorm. Ron sighed, seeing he wasn't going to get away from the topic that easily, and got up to lock the door. He put a rubber band on the handle for good measure. He had seen Dean do the same thing when he wanted to be alone with a girl.

He turned back to his bed. "Ok what overly embarrassing question is next?"

Hermione laughed. "It's not supposed to be embarrassing!"

"Well it is." Ron sat again.

"Oh. Well too bad. Hmm…" She thought hard. There was one question she was dying to ask, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet anyway. "What does it feel like?"

"Um…" Ron flushed. "Well…it sorta feels like skin doesn't it." He replied. "Squishy skin. Next?"

Hermione gathered all her courage. "Can I…see it?" Hermione asked timidly.

Ron's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Yeah…I've seen pictures in books but never the real thing…" She replied.

Ron couldn't believe his ears. He could feel himself going brilliantly red "Ok…but only if I can see you too. And it wont be soft if that's what you wanted to see." he said, blood speeding to his member.

"That's fine." Hermione assured as she closed the curtains around his bed. Ron took off his shirt silently and began to unbuckle his belt. Hermione stopped him and took over. She then unbuttoned his pants slowly and pushed down the jeans as Ron knelt on his bed. There was a huge bulge trying to escape Ron's boxers. Hermione stopped and looked at Ron unsure.

"We don't have to do this." Ron kissed her gently. "Do it when you feel comfortable."

Hermione raised her hands over her head.

"You sure?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. Ron gently lifted the shirt over her head leaving her in a bra and pants. He then moved to the buttons on her pants, keeping a close watch on her expression in case she wanted him to stop. He slowly pushed her pants down onto the bed. She moved to take her pants off completely; Ron did the same and discarded the pants on the floor with their shirts.

Next Ron went for her bra. After some difficulty, he got it off and kissed his girlfriend passionately before looking down. He backed away slightly and took in the beautiful sight. He reached out to touch her breasts silently asking for permission. Hermione gave no objection as he cupped one of them gently. She jumped slightly at the contact but smiled.

Ron dove in for another kiss as he took her other breast in his free hand. Hermione timidly reached down and slipped a finger into the waistline of Ron's boxers. He backed away and rested on his knees to allow her to remove the clothing. She took a deep breath and pulled. Ron's penis bobbed up and down as it was set free. Hermione's eyes widened. Ron looked to be on the bigger side of average. Ron smiled.

"Can I touch?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course." Ron replied sheepishly. He was turning red having Hermione scrutinize his body. Hermione reached out and touched his tip with one finger. She continued to trace the outline of Ron's manhood stopping at his balls and cupping them gently. Ron melted. It felt so good to have her hand's finally touching him. He let out a soft moan but quickly regretted it as Hermione's hand shot away.

"Does that feel nice?" Hermione asked.

"Yesssssss." Ron hissed. She grinned. Ron moved his hands toward Hermione's cotton underwear.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Mmm" Hermione replied. Ron pulled them down. He reached between her legs and put his fingers gently on her vagina. He started rubbing, it was very warm and wet down there. Hermione's eyes snapped shut as her head lolled back. He took his hand away and laid her gently on his bed. Hermione kissed Ron intensely and allowed him to back down the bed in order to get a better look at her privates.

He saw what he thought was her clit and gently thumbed it. He was rewarded with a slight moan that made Hermione's face turn bright red.

"Don't be embarrassed love." Ron grinned as he thumbed that spot again. Hermione stifled another moan. She had never felt anything like this before. Sure, she had masturbated a few times. But normally she tried to avoid doing it. And it certainly felt different having someone else do it to her.

Ron moved his hand faster as Hermione's moans got louder. "Not so hard! And keep a steady pace." Hermione ordered. Ron did as he was told. Hermione let out a moan.

"Oh Ron!" She sighed. Ron felt like he was about to explode. Seeing Hermione's vagina, hearing her pleasure, and knowing it was he who was creating the pleasure was almost too much for him.

"Yesssss! Don't stop!" Hermione breathed as Ron scooted up toward her face and fondled her breasts with his free hand. He kissed her all over very gently and lovingly.

"Ohhhh!" She moaned. Ron was surprised at how vocal she was. He always thought she'd be silent. He was glad she had cast a silencing spell around the dorm before they got too far.

"Ah I'm close!" Hermione squealed. She was really wet now. Ron shoved his tongue in her mouth, tweaked her nipples and kept fingering her sweet spot as she came.

"Oh Ron!" She broke away from the kiss as her body shook. She panted, recovering from her orgasm. Ron removed his fingers, sniffed them and decided to lick them. Luckly Hermione's eyes were shut, she would never have kissed him if she had seen what he just did.

"You nearly made me cream myself there sexy." Ron laid down beside his lover.

Hermione laughed as she felt a gentle poke on her thigh. "I'm not sexy."

"'course you are!" Ron responded and kissed her neck.

"I think it's your turn now." Hermione sat up. "Lay on your back, I want to see all of you."

Ron's ears went red at the thought and his member wilted a bit at the embarrassment, but he followed her directions. Hermione grinned and nervously reached for his penis.

"I don't really know what I'm doing here" She admitted.

"S'ok, pretty much anything feels great." Ron responded shyly. "Just gra-ahhhhh yeah just like that" Hermione had suddenly wrapped her hand around his member and began pumping up and down.

"Oh Gods! I never thought it could feel this good!" He muttered. Hermione beamed. She could master this no problem.

"Grab my balls." Ron ordered. Hermione shifted and complied. He let out a loud moan. She bent down to kiss him and he greeted her mouth openly.

Hermione soon found that every time she moved her hand to the tip of Ron's penis, he moaned in ecstasy. She also found that when she moved her hand down, the skin around the head moved backward, revealing the pink colored head. She figured he wasn't circumcised and experimented with the tip. She rubbed her thumb over it extracting a hiss from Ron.

"I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that." Ron warned. He didn't want the fun to be over just yet as she had only just begun. She went back to the hard stroking but instead of an even slow pace, she picked up a faster, harder one. From what she heard from Lavender, this is what guys liked the most.

"Oh yes!" Ron moaned. "Just like that. Oh Hermione!"

Hermione kissed Ron fervently. She let her tongue explore his mouth. He tasted of spices and vanilla. Hermione moaned, she liked that taste.

Ron too explored Hermione's mouth she tasted sweet and almost minty. She was driving him mad with her hands and he was trying desperately not to come all over her too soon. He was using all his will power not to finish but everything felt so good. This is what he had been wanting for a long time. For Hermione to be ok with it and even initiate it was the best thing in the world.

Hermione went back to running her thumb over the head of his penis. Ron whimpered and took a deep breath.

"Oh that feels nice!" He breathed. "I think I'm gonna come now!" He warned.

Hermione was ready but silently thanked him for the warning. She gave a few hard pumps and Ron came hard. He didn't think he had ever come that hard before. It felt amazing. The sticky white substance flew everywhere. Most of it ended up on Ron's stomach and chest, but some covered Hermione's hand. Hermione did a quick cleaning spell before settling next to Ron who was still seeing stars.

"Good?" Hermione asked.

"Best ever. Seriously." Ron said honestly. Hermione grinned.

"See learning is fun." She giggled.

Ron smiled, "Yes it is!"

"How long before it gets hard again?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron's member wilt.

Ron laughed. "Seriously? Uh…I dunno, I've never wanked for more than one go at a time.

"How often do you wank?" Hermione asked curiously.

Ron reddened. "I dunno…"

"I swear I wont get mad, I know guys do it all the time, even if they are happy with their sex life." Hermione recited.

Ron got redder. "Umm I suppose I do it every other day."

"Is that all?" Hermione look suspicious.

"Or every day…but only once a day. Most days." Ron buried his head in his pillow.

"That's what I thought." She giggled.

"Well what about you then! How often do you?" Ron's face reappeared from behind the pillow.

"I don't" Hermione said.

"Ah, you didn't look me in the eye, you're lying!" Ron smiled.

"Ok fine! I do it _maybe_ once a month. But only if I see you after Quidditch practice and your all hot and sweaty and…sexy… and once after I saw you in the prefects bath." Hermione went red.

Ron looked shocked and impressed. "You saw me in the bath?!"

"Yes." Hermione squeaked. "Not purposely! And I only saw from the belly button up."

"Sure!" Ron smiled. All this talk was making him horny again. His ears went red as his penis became hard again.

"Well I guess we now know that I am up and ready to go in about 10 minutes. Especially if I hear my beautiful girlfriend talk about wanking." Ron figured he was safer pointing out the fact he was hard again rather than letting Hermione find out for herself.

Right as he said it, Hermione felt a slight poke against her inner thigh. She grinned and laid on her back. Ron hugged her around the middle.

"This is the best night ever. I love you." Ron yawned.

Hermione sat up. "You what?"

Ron went red for the thousandth time that night. "I uh…um…well its true, I love you." He stammered.

"You aren't just saying that?" Hermione whispered.

"No." Ron wished she'd drop it or at least say it back.

"I…I love you too." Hermione bent down to kiss him.

Ron beamed. "Great! We love each other." Hermione laid back down on her back and tried to pull Ron above her.

"What are you doing 'Mione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Getting you on top of me." She whispered. Ron nervously complied.

"Now what?" He gulped. Hermione reached down and stroked his softening member, causing it to get harder. When she was satisfied with the stiffness she pushed Ron down so he was flat up against her.

"Are you…Are we going to…" Ron stuttered.

Hermione nodded. "If you want." Ron raised himself up a bit and positioned himself so his penis was touching the outside of her vagina.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked seriously.

"I've never been more sure of anything ever." Hermione replied. She grabbed her wand and performed a contraceptive spell she had learned in one of her many books.

When he was sure Hermione was ready, Ron inched in slowly. Hermione's eyes scrunched up and he stopped, allowing her to get used to his size.

"Ok." She said through gritted teeth. He inched in further. He saw a tear fall down Hermione's cheek.

"I'm hurting you!" Ron began to pull out but Hermione grabbed his bum, making him stay. "Listen Herm, we don't have to do this."

"I want to." She looked him in the eye. "Go all the way in and I'll get used to it." Ron obeyed.

"Ah!" Hermione gasped and squeezed her eyes tight. Ron didn't move. He saw another tear run down her cheek and he gently wiped it away. He moved his lips close to hers and kissed her gently and lovingly. Hermione was so grateful that he was being so loving and caring during her most intimate moments. She couldn't think of a better guy she could be doing this with.

The pain began to subside and she opened her eyes to give Ron a kiss. Soon they were making out feverishly. Hermione grabbed Ron's hips and nudged him down. He broke the kiss, supported himself with his arms and began to move in and out slowly. Her face still had pain written on it as he moved but the determination in her eyes told him to keep going.

Ron had never felt so happy. Being inside Hermione was mind-blowing. He never could have imagined how it would feel. He was even more amazed at the fact she was actually letting him do this. She was so tight and it felt so good to have his penis in such a warm tight place.

Ron picked up the pace when the look of pain on Hermione's face was replaced by pleasure. He moaned as he hit her walls. This was too much. Ron shifted one arm to get a better angle, as he thrust back in, Hermione let out an incredibly sexy moan.

"Oh Gods! Ron!" She cried. He covered her mouth with his. He pulled out and slammed into her hot spot again. Hermione whined. The pleasure for Ron doubled when he saw how Hermione was enjoying it.

"Oh! Yeah!" Ron grunted. Hermione ran her hands over his perfect abs and arms.

Ron pounded as fast as he could. Hermione met each thrust moving up a bit to allow Ron in further. When Ron was in as deep as he could go, he couldn't hold on to sanity any longer. He mindlessly started thrusting. He was getting so close he couldn't stand it.

"Oh! Hermione!" He screamed as he came powerfully. He collapsed on top of his lover, panting hard and covered in sweat. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you…you know?" Ron asked, his voice muffled in a pillow.

"Orgasm? No. But that's ok." Hermione assured. "I didn't expect it to happen the first time.

"Well, we'll have to keep practicing then." Ron carefully (and regretfully) removed himself from Hermione.

"Oh no! You're bleeding!" Ron stared at the small amount of blood covering Hermione's legs and his balls.

Hermione laughed. "You popped my cherry." Ron looked confused. "Girls bleed when they first have sex." She informed.

"Oh." He laid back down next to her. "That's weird."

There was a loud bang from the common room. Someone must have been playing exploding snap. Hermione shot up. "Oh my! I forgot we were in your dorm!" She quickly opened the curtain around the bed, reached for her clothes and pulled them on.

"Hey hey hey! What's the big rush?" Ron sat up. "No one's coming in here."

"We don't know that. And this would be very hard to explain." Hermione gestured toward the fact that they were both naked. Ron shrugged and reached for his clothes as well.

"I wish we could've had more time to lay around after." Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed as she pulled on her shirt. "Tonight was amazing. Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?! I should be thanking you. And yeah it was completely amazing. Next time will be somewhere more private where we could sleep after." Ron pulled on his boxers and pants. When the two were dressed they helped each other look less like they had just had wonderful sex.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I'm so glad I found you." Ron kissed Hermione gently.

"You make me so happy." Hermione hugged her boyfriend. "Now lets get out of here before we're missed. Ron kissed her again, but more passionately.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. "With all my heart."

Hermione melted into his arms. He knew just what to say. "I love you too. More than anything." She replied. They kissed again, Ron opened the door and followed Hermione down to the common room.

---------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting in an overstuffed chair by the fire with a few of her friends playing chess. She looked up to see her brother and Hermione walking down the stairs, both looking flushed. She knew immediately what had happened and excused herself from the game. She then ran up the girls stairs so she could attack Hermione about what had happened.

Ron walked Hermione to the bottom of the stairs that led to the girls dorms and gave her a big hug. "I want you to kiss me in front of all these people." Ron whispered.

Hermione went red but she complied. She even slipped her tongue in between his lips. There was a big "Oooooo" from the room and then applause.

Hermione blushed, "Goodnight Ronald." She said in a dignified voice. She kissed his cheek and took off up the girls stairs.

"Goodnight 'Mione!" Ron called after her. "Sleep well."

---------------------------------------

As soon as Hermione got to the top of the stairs, someone jumped on her. All Hermione saw was a flash of red hair.

"Hello Ginny." She smiled. She couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"Tell. Me. _Everything_!" Ginny pronounced.

"Let me take a shower first!" Hermione giggled. She just wanted to be on her own for a few minutes to think about every wonderful thing that had happened. "Then I'll talk." She added, realizing she couldn't keep this to herself. After all, Ron would surely tell Harry.

---------------------------------------

Ron went back up to his dorm and headed for the shower smiling. He turned the faucet on and waited for the water to warm up. He stripped off his clothes and wondered what Hermione was doing. Probably doing the same as him he figured. She couldn't stand to be sweaty and certainly would want to shower it off.

Ron climbed into the shower and let the hot water massage his muscles. His hips were beginning to get a bit sore from where Hermione had grabbed them and he smiled.

'I've had sex and I have the bruises to prove it.' He thought. 'I had sex before Harry!' The thought dawned on him. For once, he'd beat Harry at something. Not that he minded that Harry was always better at everything, but it was nice to be first at something for once.

Ron lathered up and regretfully washed the sex off himself. He still couldn't believe what had happened. How had he gotten so lucky? He finished washing up, toweled dry and put on his pajamas. He walked back into his dorm yawning and sat on his bed with a huge grin. He heard his name being yelled from outside and soon Harry came crashing through the door.

"Harry!" Ron greeted as Harry hurtled through the door.

"I just had sex!" Both boys exclaimed.

"Really?!" Harry looked at his best mate.

"Yeah Hermione." Ron grinned at the thought.

"Well duh Hermione!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Wait…you said you had sex too didn't you…?" Ron's face faltered for a moment but quickly covered it up. He hadn't been first after all.

"Yeah!" Harry grinned. "Laura Madely from Hufflepuff."

"Oh the one who always flirts with you? Nice!" Ron smiled.

"Yeah. Happened about 15 minutes ago in a broom cupboard." Harry glowed.

Ron was absolutely ecstatic. "Happened in my bed about an hour ago." Turns out he had lost his virginity before Harry! "Don't tell her I told you, I don't think she'd like it."

Harry grinned. "I wont. How was it?"

"Absolutely incredible." Ron laid back on his bed.

FIN

**PLEASE R&R!!!!!! It would be much appreciated!**


End file.
